vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Rebekah
The relationship between the cured vampire, Damon Salvatore and the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson is complex since they had two night stands with each other and Rebekah was romantically involved with Stefan in the 1920s. They met each other in Season Three. These two were never close, but they frequently allied with each other to achieve a common goal. Their biggest alliance was to find the cure. However, this alliance fell through when Rebekah wanted the cure for herself. They are referred to by fans as "Debekah." Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Damon gets introduced to Rebekah as Klaus has left her behind, after finding out that Damon has found Mikael. Elena asked Damon to keep an eye on Rebekah so that she can get Stefan to turn on his humanity again. Rebekah coyly tells Damon she knows he’s trying to distract her— then, after telling him no fight between the two of them could ever be fair, she stabs him right in the gut. In Dangerous Liaisons, Rebekah went to Matt to apologize for what happened to him but Matt told her to leave him alone. Damon arrived to find Rebekah standing at the bar so Damon poured them both a drink. Damon tells her that she needs someone that is more durable, and Rebekah asks him who that would be. Damon and Rebekah are next seen in his bedroom, kissing and ripping off each other's clothes madly. Damon and Rebekah then have sex. leaves the Salvatore boarding house.]] In All My Children, Elena visits Damon to apologize for what she said to him, but Damon claims that he is over it. Elena stands there shocked when she sees Rebekah standing next to Damon. Rebekah then walks past Elena with a smile on her face. In 1912, Damon arrives at the mystic grill and sees Rebekah talking to Carol. After Carol tells Rebekah that the Salvatore owned the mills back in the day, she went over to Damon and Stefan to talk about it. Later when Rebekah catches Damon's dart, she tells Damon that Sage knew Finn 900 years ago. When Stefan leaves the bar, Damon and Rebekah force him to feed on a girl in the street as a test to see how much blood he can handle at a time. Stefan drinks, and just about drinks her dry like he did in 1912 but Damon stops him. Damon tells Rebekah to leave. In the episode Break On Through, Sage convinces Damon to get close to Rebekah to find out why she is asking about the trees. Damon seduces Rebekah and the two end up kissing and having sex again. While Rebekah is sleeping, Sage comes into Damon's bedroom and goes into her mind, only to find out that there is another white oak tree. Damon looked at the old 1912 log book and finds that they used the white oak tree to build the wickery bridge. Sage tells Rebekah about the bridge and she is seen burning the parts used on the bridge. Damon asked Sage why she betrayed him, and she replied that he didn't tell her that Finn and the other Originals were bound together. However, Damon finds a sign which was made of the white oak tree's wood and they can now kill the Originals. In The Murder of One, Rebekah tortures Damon after feeling betrayed because he pretended to like her and used her to get information on the White Oak Tree. Later, after Stefan tries to bargain the remaining White Oak Stakes for Damon's freedom, Rebekah lets Damon go even though they don't have all the stakes as a sign of faith. When Klaus comments on this, Rebekah responds that she respects the Salvatore's because they are willing to fight for each other and die for each other, which is more than she can say for Klaus. In The Departed, when Rebekah comes to see Damon at the storage warehouse, Damon hides Rebekah and tells her to be quiet. The two then try to get Klaus' body out of the storage warehouse before Alaric finds them. Alaric shows up however, and stakes Klaus, with an emotional Rebekah watching. Just as he is ready to kill Rebekah, Damon yells at Rebekah to run, showing that he does in fact care about her. |-|Season Four= In Growing Pains, Rebekah was looking through some old drawings of Klaus' when Damon shows up with a white oak stake. He tried to attack Rebekah but she pushed the stake out of his hand. Damon ran when Rebekah was shot with wooden bullets. In Down The Rabbit Hole, When Rebekah and Damon are in Silas's cave, Vaughn attacks them. He escapes after Stefan arrives, in which Damon tells Stefan to go help Elena. Damon then revives Rebekah. Rebekah tells him that he loves Elena and he always will and he will never find peace with the fact that she may not feel the same way as a human. She also tells him that he did something selfless and he's becoming a halfway decent person. In Bring It On, Damon walks over to Rebekah and explains to her that she is different from most people because she is a vampire. He also tells her that losing the cure was the best thing that has happened to her because if she took it, she'd become human and be a nobody. In Because the Night, while following a lead for the cure in New York, Rebekah attacks Damon in Billy's bar for following a lead without her. After snapping his neck sometime later in the same bar, Rebekah and Elena steal Damon's car, leaving him stranded in New York. In American Gothic, Damon, Rebekah, and Stefan go pay a visit to Katherine Pierce in an effort to find the cure. When they acquire the cure from Katherine's apartment, Damon tries to talk Rebekah out of taking the cure but she ends up drinking it. They then discover that the "cure" was just a fake and that the real one is still out there. Quotes ---- Videos Damon & Rebekah want your bite (Vampire Diaries) ShatteredxDesire´s wish Gallery 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1109.jpg 306VampireDiaries1112.jpg 306VampireDiaries1115.jpg 306VampireDiaries1120.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1125.jpg 306VampireDiaries1127.jpg 306VampireDiaries1130.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1136.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1180.jpg 306VampireDiaries1182.jpg 306VampireDiaries1185.jpg 306VampireDiaries1187.jpg 306VampireDiaries1189.jpg 306VampireDiaries1190.jpg 306VampireDiaries1192.jpg 306VampireDiaries1194.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1196.jpg 306VampireDiaries1198.jpg 306VampireDiaries1199.jpg 306VampireDiaries1200.jpg 306VampireDiaries1202.jpg 306VampireDiaries1203.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1206.jpg 306VampireDiaries1208.jpg 306VampireDiaries1210.jpg 306VampireDiaries1211.jpg 306VampireDiaries1212.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg 314VampireDiaries0629.jpg 314VampireDiaries0634.jpg 314VampireDiaries0635.jpg 314VampireDiaries0638.jpg 314VampireDiaries0639.jpg 314VampireDiaries0640.jpg 314VampireDiaries0641.jpg 314VampireDiaries1522.jpg 314VampireDiaries1525.jpg 314VampireDiaries1529.jpg 314VampireDiaries1531.jpg 314VampireDiaries1532.jpg 314VampireDiaries1533.jpg 314VampireDiaries1546.jpg 314VampireDiaries1549.jpg 314VampireDiaries1550.jpg 314VampireDiaries1551.jpg 314VampireDiaries1552.jpg 314VampireDiaries1553.jpg 314VampireDiaries1555.jpg 314VampireDiaries1557.jpg 314VampireDiaries1558.jpg 314VampireDiaries1559.jpg 314VampireDiaries1562.jpg 314VampireDiaries1563.jpg 314VampireDiaries1566.jpg 314VampireDiaries1573.jpg The morning after..jpg|Damon and Rebekah 3x15 3x16005.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x16 3x16004.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x16 3x16002.jpg|Rebekah Damon and Stefan 3x16 Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x17 BOT (4).jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x17 Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x17 Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x17 BOT (3).jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x17 vlcsnap-2012-03-23-11h38m55s14.png|Rebekah and Damon 3x17 425887 284995184904815 119737474763921 625697 101441561 n.jpg|Rebekah Damon and Sage 3x18-3.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x18 vampire-diaries-m.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon 3x18-2.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon 3x18-1.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon Damon pain The Murder of One 657.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon The-Departed-3x22-damon-and-rebekah-30537587-495-350.jpg|Damon and Rebekah watch in horror as Alaric stakes Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x22-Damon-and-Rebekah-hiding-from-Alaric.jpg|Damon and Rebekah hide from Alaric The-Vampire-Diaries-143.jpg|Damon and Rebekah 4x01 Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg|Rebekah Damon and Vaughn 4x14 TVD414damon rebekah.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 4x14 The-Vampire-Diaries-144.jpg|Damon and Rebekah 4x16 4x16RebekahDamon.png|Damon and Rebekah 4x16 738416037.jpg Trivia *As of now Rebekah has been with Stefan in the 1920's/2011 and Damon in 2010. *Damon has various of nicknames for Rebekah due to her cruel nature. (Barbie Klaus) *Even though they're enemies, Damon has saved Rebekah's life on numerous occasions, hinting that he might care a little for her. *Rebekah is the second character of four to have sex with both Salvatore Brothers, Stefan in the 1920s and 2011, Damon in 2010, the first character being Katherine, the third being Elena and the forth being Caroline. *Damon met Rebekah in the episode Smells Like Teen Spirit. *They had a one night stand and Elena was jealous and mad. *Damon was one of the many people who tried to talk Rebekah into not taking the cure, although instead of using threats like Klaus or thinking of it as a test like Elijah, Damon showed her what her future could be like without vampirism. *Rebekah thinks Damon has a good ass. *Damon was the first person, in decades, Rebekah slept with after being undaggered. *Rebekah plans to be the next person to take the Cure from Damon and become a human/witch once he lives out his years as a human. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship